


Yours

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Mine, Domeric & Sansa [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy kink just a little, Dark Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, There will be fallout, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: "I…" she hesitates.Domeric, those eyes, that confidence, that cocky grin she wants it. She feels drawn to him like a thirst… ahunger. A pull she can't resist."Ok," she answers.He leans in and kisses her lips gently. "Ok is not enough… Princess."She smiles and bites her lip.“Be nice,” he whispers, "thats mine." drawing his finger down her lip freeing it. He cocks an eyebrow at her and kisses her lips.
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark
Series: Mine, Domeric & Sansa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121390
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the scene from _Parlor Games_ , it's really just smut.

"Domeric," she scolds, "you can't mean that." She looks into his eyes, they're intense and pale as ice. She can feel her breath quicken in response. 

"I do," he nods his head, his eyes locked on her. "I can't take my eyes off you. Weeks now you've been running me ragged." 

"That's not-" 

"It is though," he interupts. "I feel warm when I'm near you," he offers. "I feel calm and heavy… like I could stand my ground against anything. Like you are my strength. I want it… I want to feel this _sure_ all the time." 

"I…" she hesitates. _Domeric_ , those eyes, that confidence, that cocky grin she wants it. She feels drawn to him like a thirst… a _hunger_. A pull she can't resist. 

"Ok," she answers. 

He leans in and kisses her lips gently. "Ok is not enough… Princess." 

She smiles and bites her lip. 

“Be nice,” he whispers, "thats mine." drawing his finger down her lip freeing it. He cocks an eyebrow at her and kisses her lips. 

She lets her hand cup his cheek. "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"I'll be your fucking everything," he growls back pulling her closer. "But it’s a start." His hands grasp her face and he kisses her with vigor. "What do you want, _my_ Princess?" 

She smiles in his kiss. "I did make a request earlier." 

He hums in her ear, "what was that again?" He teases, warm lips on her neck. His hands slide down her back to grip her ass as he rolls his hips into her. His tongue finds her neck, she sighs feeling overwhelmed. He seems everywhere, all around her and she wants more.

"Daddy please fuck me," she gasps out. 

He answers with a low hum and she can feel it down to her toes. Her head falls back and her hands link around his neck giving her leverage to rock against him. 

His hands are in her hair and he's looking at her with wonder. "I'd never deny _my_ Princess."

Her world tilts as he picks her up, standing from the chair. In a moment they're across the room, her ass on the counter's edge. His mouth is on hers again before she knows it. 

"I want you so bad," he growls, "so fucking much I can't stand it." He pulls at her jeans, she leans right, then left, letting him shuck them off before throwing them across the room. His hands slide slowly up her thighs, making her canter her hips forward. 

"Please, please, please," her hands find his buckle frantically pulling it apart. He counters by ripping the seam of her panties at her hip and yanking them off. 

"Domeric," she leans in and scolds softly, "I liked those." She can’t help but sigh as he sucks on her neck. 

"Then I'll buy you new one's… then rip those off you too." 

She unbuttons his pants and pushes them down his hips. Her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. 

"We need a condom? Princess?" He growls against her neck. "I'm clean, I fucking swear." 

"We should…" she answers. 

"We should," he agrees. 

"But... I don't want to," she whispers. 

"Whatever you want," he answers. He presses a kiss to her cheek and their noses just touch. His words are warm against her lips, " _Any-fucking-thing_." 

She reaches for him, hands stroke his stomach down and down. She smiles at him and he watches her intently. He's so close she can smell him. Her hands slide lower and starts to stroke his cock. "Gods your hard as stone," she purrs. 

"I want you bad… for ages," he purrs. 

"Then take me," she whispers. "Take me Daddy." 

His eyes snap up to hers and his eyes are dark pools of black. He shifts and licks her upper lip before capturing it again with a demanding kiss. Leaning a fraction forward letting her guide him. She's so on edge already she may come in moments. His slow push into her causes her to sigh as he groans. She purrs with pleasure as he pauses once he's fully seated. 

"Mine," he whispers possessively nipping at her ear, "mine." 

He starts slow, so fucking slow. Too fucking slow. Torturing her. 

“Dom,” she breathes out, “more… _please more_. 

His eyes light up at that, burning into her’s. He's thrusting harder and harder, but slow… still so slow like he's savoring the moment. Her whole body is trembling as he captures her lips again. Lips, and tongue, and teeth it's all too.much. She starts to moan as her orgasm starts to take her.

"Oh gods," escapes as she breaks the kiss. Her body feels like it pulls him in as she pulses around him. 

"Fucking damn it," he growls. "I can't…" 

She feels him release inside her as her pleasure overflows. He takes her lips again hungrily and he grunts into the kiss with each thrust. He squeezes her tight against him as they ride out the high. _So good. So safe._ His muscles which were hard with tension moments ago start to relax. His breath is hot on her neck and she swears she can hear his heartbeat through his chest. She starts to card her hands through his hair. She's coming down now, whispering sweet nothings against his cheek mixed with gentle kisses. He starts to lean into her touch and snaps back to attention lìike woken from sleep. 

"Not done," he forces out through his teeth. One hand comes up into her hair pulling slightly to tip her to meet his lips. "I'm not done with you yet," he growls. 

She feels his other hand on her knee, his thumb dragging up her inner thigh. He kisses her sharply, his thumb finds her clit as his cock softens and withdrawals. He pulls her hair again tipping her chin up to suck kisses down her neck. She sighs, ‘he's quite… enthusiastic’ she thinks. _Good_. She lets out a squeal as he sucks a mark on her neck. "Mine," he growls as his teeth scrape her skin and kisses her neck twice more. His thumb doesn’t stop as his fingers trace against her entrance causing her to gasp. His hand releases her hair as he ducks his head to take her breast in his mouth. His newly free hand cups her breast, his teeth drag against it muttering promises against her skin like _mine_ and _forever_. 

“Yes,” she cries out as his mouth closes around her nipple. It’s warm, wet and so fucking fantastic. Her grip in his hair tightens, holding him closer. Needing him closer. Needing _him_.

"Dom-" she starts turning into a gasp. 

“My name, say my name… say you’re mine.” His teeth are on her and she’s not afraid… she trusts him. 

“Domeric I'm yours," she pants out. She pulls his hair tipping his face up, "and you're mine." 

His eyes light up like fire, "damn right I am. I'm all yours… forever." 

He offers one more kiss and he drops down. His tongue adding warm, silky pressure to her clit. He's fast and then slow, hard and then soft. The teasing building inside of like nothing she's known. Then a light suck, a lick, suck, lick, suck. 

"Oh gods…" she moans her voice low. Her hands tighten in his hair.

"My name," he demands. Soft licks again. Her thighs tremble. 

"Dom-" her voice cracks this time His lips close around her again and he sucks… and sucks. It's divine. Her head falls back, her thighs squeeze around him and her moan is broken with cries of pleasure. He's relentless, aggressive until he finally slows, his lips kiss her thigh before he raises to meet her lips. 

"My Princess… _my Sansa_ ," he growls. 

She feels languid in his arms, content and compliant as his lips caress her's. She's just trying to keep up.

"Not done," he whispers his eyes on hers. Then blunt, hard, hot pressure as he enters her again. His hand in her hair keeping them eye to eye, his eyes seem to roll back in his head as she takes him in completely. 

"Mine," she purrs. 

"Mine," he growls back. He pulls her hair down, arching her back as his hand pulls her hips to him and he starts a near frantic pace. The angle, the stretch does something, something amazing. And just that quick… she falls. She sees stars. She sees only _him_.

"Dom-" she moans.

"Sansa," he moans back, finishing in her with a shudder. His forehead rests against he's as his breathing slows. He gives a kiss to her brow and hums, "mine." 

She looks into his eyes. They're cool but focused on her with a longing. His hands card through her hair watching her closely. "Sansa?" He asks. 

She watches him closely, "I'm yours." 

He smiles and nods. 

"And you're mine?" 

"All yours." He answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> One if these days I'm going to go too far with these two. He just wants to own every last inch of her... and make her love every second of it. 
> 
> I don't have a long fic sketched out for them, so it will be a series of related fics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
